


Wonderful Things

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge [3]
Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Schermionie’s 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge. “Yorkshire is the best place to live,” Mary told Colin. “It has the most fantastic secret garden, the best boys –yes, you and Dickon- and---and everything!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Things

**Title : Wonderful Things**

**Genres : Family, Friendship**

**Summary : For Schermionie’s 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge. “Yorkshire is the best place to live,” Mary told ** **Colin. “** **It has the most fantastic secret garden, the best boys –yes, you and Dickon- and---and everything!”**

**Disclaimer : The Secret Garden belongs to Frances Hodgson Burnett.**

**.-.-.**

                “I think Yorkshire is awesome,” Mary said.

                Colin smiled. He did that a lot lately. There were just many things that made him happy. The people in the Manor noticed the changes. They were thrilled knowing there would be no more tantrums, screams and gloomy days in the future. “Why said that out of the blue?” the eleven year old boy asked.

                Mary looked at her cousin attentively. “Everything here is amazing,” she thoughtfully reiterated. “The weather is nice, the moor is beautiful.” She paused and leaned closer to Colin. The young master stopped eating the cookies to listen to whatever Mary was going to say. He nodded, encouraging her to continue. “And the Secret Garden is the most wonderful thing of all, more than anything else.” She whispered it affectionately.

                Colin’s grey eyes were instantly filled with enthusiasm. “I think the Garden is fantastic too,” the boy replied. They laughed even though nothing was funny. Apparently just like any other kids, it didn’t take much to amuse them and made them laugh.

                “I like it now. I don’t have to pretend to be invalid again.” Colin told his cousin merrily. “I don’t have to pretend to hate fresh air again. And I’m happy my father is often home now.” Being loved by the only parent he had really made him happy. Mr. Craven liked to look at him. Sure Colin was a remembrance of his late wife, but unlike before, there was no more sadness every time he looked at his son. Colin’s eyes, so like the late Mrs. Craven, were the reflection of happiness, full of life and laughter.

                “Dickon is fantastic too,” Marry added. She was always excited every time she was talking about the common moor boy. “He’s charming. Animals like him and show him their secrets. He visits many places, in sunny days or rainy days. Isn’t that awesome? Nothing stops him. He’s a very spirited boy.”

                “He helped us make the Garden alive. That’s the best part,” Colin said. Both of them were fond of Dickon. The older boy had helped them in many ways. They liked the funny looking boy very much.

                Mary smiled more when a thought popped up in her minds. “You’re also a wonder, Colin.”

                Colin was surprised. “Am I?” he whispered, eyes hopeful.

                “You’re able to walk, then teach me, Dickon and Ben Weatherstaff magic. And you said you want to be an athlete and a scientist. That’s a lot.” Mary praised him.

                Colin laughed. He liked hearing the compliment. Encouraging words always did wonder, especially for a boy whom people used to think he would day because he had always been sick and hated fresh air. “I guess people were shocked when they saw me walking side by side with my father, right after he visited the Garden for the first time in ten years, and found us there.” Mirth filled his big eyes.

                “Yorkshire is the best place to live,” Mary told him. “It has the most fantastic secret garden, the best boys –yes, you and Dickon- and---and everything!”

                Colin didn’t have the chance to tell Mary that she was also wonderful because at that time Mr. Craven entered Colin’s room and greeted them.

                 Being a sour girl into a cheerful girl was also a great thing that could happen.

                It started with a robin, then led them to the best thing that changed them all: the Secret Garden.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

               


End file.
